Better Way to be Bad/Argument
This is how Better Way to be Bad and Argument goes in Frenemies. then see the villains at the meeting Cozy Glow: Grogar wants us to work together to defeat our enemies. Which means we need to trust each other. General Cryptor: Doh! What is taking that old goat so long?! is eating her cupcake as her magic is being drained Queen Chrysalis: chewing If we are to trust one another, perhaps inform Lord Tirek to stop trying to absorb my essence! Pythor: Will you please cut that out?! Tirek: spits I wasn't doing anything of the sort! How dare you! General Kozu: Yeah! Chrysalis No offense, Chrysissie. Queen Chrysalis: How dare I?! Do you know to whom you are speaking? Tirek: How could I not? You tell your log every five minutes. protects her log Pythor: I suppose this is why Grogar left Cozy Glow in charge of us? Legion of Doom: NO! HE! DIDN'T! Glow is angered, but Cryptor has an idea General Cryptor: Hm. I have just an idea. Iron Baron Iron Baron, follow my lead. Iron Baron: Fine. lights dim as Cryptor and Iron Baron enter the spotlight General Cryptor: I think, I know~ A way that we can grow~ It's time to try something new, something better~ Iron Baron: No more, solo~ Trust is the way to go~ And all we need to do is work together~ Tirek: Ah, please. No thanks, no way~ I feel the need to say~ I'm smarter, stronger~ And I don't need them too~ General Kozu: Huh! Queen Chrysalis: Stronger? Nadakhan: Okay, I guess we'll downplay~ Master Chen and Queen Chrysalis: How bad you got your rear end handed to you?~ General Cryptor and Cozy Glow: It's time we a try~ A better way to be bad~ Tirek, Chrysalis and Kozu: Do we really need a better way to be bad?~ Cozy Glow: United as one~ Grogar: Enough! General Cryptor: Oh! I assure you, Lord Grogar, everything is under control. Iron Baron Right? Iron Baron: Uh, yes. We assure you, Emperor, we are getting along very well. The Omega: I doubt it. Grogar: Omega is right. General Kozu: My Lords, we were just wondering what the plan was. Pythor: Do you even have a plan? Grogar: Of course I have a plan! I have located an object of power, and it occurs to me this is the perfect test. You will work together to retrieve it. Against this item, those ponies won't stand a chance. General Cryptor: My Lord, you seem to be making your best friend feel left out. The Omega: Grogar And they wonder why the Overlord proved he was the greatest villain by defeating his enemies and separating them before either of them could. Grogar: Nonsense, General. And since I fairly undoubted you, I am choosing you to lead the mission. Legion of Doom: What?! General Cryptor: My Lord, I am unsure about such a role. Grogar: I trust you, General. The point is, you are now my right hand Nindroid and my loyal second-in-command. Queen Chrysalis: I have come close to ruling Equestria several times. I should be the one to lead us. Cozy Glow: I nearly drained all the magic from Equestria! That was good! Tirek: I absorbed all the magic of Equestria! I could feel it flowing through my body as I grew! Legion of Doom: arguing and Iron Baron facepalm Grogar ties them to a wall Legion of Doom: grunt The Omega: Only the Overlord has succeeded in conquering Equestria by separating your enemies. Grogar: Our power is greater than all of yours combined. This is but a fraction of it! Understood?! Legion of Doom: Uh-huh? are released General Cryptor: My Lord, what is your wish? Grogar: You shall retrieve the rest of the power.